Problem: Simplify the following expression and state the conditions under which the simplification is valid. You can assume that $p \neq 0$. $z = \dfrac{p^2 - 15p + 50}{-p + 8} \div \dfrac{-7p^2 + 70p}{9p - 72} $
Answer: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $z = \dfrac{p^2 - 15p + 50}{-p + 8} \times \dfrac{9p - 72}{-7p^2 + 70p} $ First factor the quadratic. $z = \dfrac{(p - 10)(p - 5)}{-p + 8} \times \dfrac{9p - 72}{-7p^2 + 70p} $ Then factor out any other terms. $z = \dfrac{(p - 10)(p - 5)}{-(p - 8)} \times \dfrac{9(p - 8)}{-7p(p - 10)} $ Then multiply the two numerators and multiply the two denominators. $z = \dfrac{ (p - 10)(p - 5) \times 9(p - 8) } { -(p - 8) \times -7p(p - 10) } $ $z = \dfrac{ 9(p - 10)(p - 5)(p - 8)}{ 7p(p - 8)(p - 10)} $ Notice that $(p - 8)$ and $(p - 10)$ appear in both the numerator and denominator so we can cancel them. $z = \dfrac{ 9\cancel{(p - 10)}(p - 5)(p - 8)}{ 7p(p - 8)\cancel{(p - 10)}} $ We are dividing by $p - 10$ , so $p - 10 \neq 0$ Therefore, $p \neq 10$ $z = \dfrac{ 9\cancel{(p - 10)}(p - 5)\cancel{(p - 8)}}{ 7p\cancel{(p - 8)}\cancel{(p - 10)}} $ We are dividing by $p - 8$ , so $p - 8 \neq 0$ Therefore, $p \neq 8$ $z = \dfrac{9(p - 5)}{7p} ; \space p \neq 10 ; \space p \neq 8 $